


39 x 80

by minsoph74



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, NurseyDex Week, Sharing a Bed, Why? Just because, but I'm not writing everyday because I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsoph74/pseuds/minsoph74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shuffles into Dex's room and heads straight for the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	39 x 80

Standard dorm mattresses are extra-long twins. Thirty-nine by eighty inches. Three and a fourth by six and two thirds feet. Dex knows the dimensions and knows that even though both Nursey and him are six two, and may be on the skinner side of muscular, the bed isn’t wide enough for them to lay side-by-side, let alone lay comfortably without folding together. Although Dex would normally mention this fact, present the simple truth that there isn’t enough space, and deal with whatever comeback Nurse would throw at him, he can see the exhaustion in every part of Nursey’s body. His eyes seem hollow, and have dark circles underneath them. He’s slouched forward, not even bothering to fully raise his head to greet Dex. He literally shuffles over to Dex’s bed, only picking his feet off the ground to bring them up to the bed’s level. 

Part of Dex is so, so glad that his roommate is a heavy sleeper, and the other half is mildly concerned of what his roommate will think if he wakes up to see two people sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. However, that would only happen if his roommate gets up before him, which has only happened twice so far and considering that it’s February, he figures that any New Year’s resolution Thomas had to wake up earlier has faded. 

The bigger issue here is what Derek’s doing here at 3am on a Saturday morning. Dex had failed to put his phone on silent, and was awoken to a text notification at 2:43 saying that Derek was coming down a floor to sleep in Dex’s room. Dex didn’t know what to think, and barely had time to because immediately after reading the text there was a soft knock on his door. Which he found out was made by Nurse’s forehead. Honestly Dex was surprised Nursey hadn’t taken a tumble down the stairs in his current state. He doubted it had to do with Derek’s roommate. Typically, if Connor brought someone back Nurse just rolled over and would maybe mention it at practice or team breakfast the next day, and as far as Dex knew Conner and Nursey were “chill.” 

Heaving a sigh Dex toed his way over to his bed. Derek had rolled to the wall, his face buried in his elbow and breathing even. Grabbing the crumpled covers from the bottom of the bed where they had ended up when Dex threw them off of himself to answer the door, Dex rolled onto his stomach as he threw them over Nursey, ending up half on Derek himself. Dex attempts to scoot away but the covers slip off of Derek and although he may run hot, it’s still cold in Dex’s room and he refuses to be the reason Nursey gets sick. So Dex curls onto his side, resting his head in between Derek’s shoulder blades and resigns himself to dealing with whatever weird position they will wake up in, in the morning, and letting Nursey’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Dex and Nursey sharing a bed. Probably won't get longer but who knows? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
